The Sweet Destroyer
by Tintelly
Summary: When a stranger saves Starfire, she starts acting wierd. She gets jumpy and wakes up crying in the middle of the night because of nightmares. None of the titans know what is happening to her and Robin will do anything to try and save her. RXS pairing.
1. Mumbos Tricks

Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans.  
  
**Chapter 2: His Eyes**  
  
Starfire's eyes started to come into focus. The man she saw before her was not Robin. He had long black hair, that ended at about his shoulders. His face was handsome and chiseled. His eyes remained closed.  
Starfire tried to get out of his arms. There was an eerie almost dark feeling about him.  
  
"Your starbolts are very powerful" he said matter of factly still with his eyes closed.  
  
"Than- Tha-Tha-Thank-You" Starfire tried to spit out. She was trying so hard to get out of his grasp but couldn't.  
  
"Could you please put me down" she asked with innosence.  
  
"As you wish" he answered opening his eyes for the very first time.  
  
Starfire felt a rush of coldness enter her body and soak into her, piercing at her. His eyes were a bright vibrant yellow. An evil yellow. Starfire felt them penetrate into her mind. She felt the man slowly set her down. Star felt dizzy she started to drift in and out of consiousness, until finally she fainted. Meanwhile Robin could see the man that had saved Starfire. He was very close to the building that Strafire linded on, and hurried jumping each one one by one. "Starfie!" he yelled as he saw her faint. He was very scared. The man standing there dissapeared when he heard Robin coming.  
Robin arrived at the building star was and ran to her aid.  
  
"Star" he whispered silently.  
  
Robin looked around for the man who had caught her but he was no where in sight. He checked Starfires pulse.  
  
"She is still alive" he thought happily picking her up in his arms.  
  
He grabbed his communicator while holding onto Star.  
  
"Titans I found Starfire, you dont have to search anymore". Robin turned off his communicator before any of the titans could ask him what had happened to Starfire.  
  
"Lets get you home" he said quietly.  
  
Back at the tower the titans all awaited for Robin and Starfires return. Raven was paseing the room. Cyborg sat at the table quietly, and Beastboy took a nap. Robin came into the tower holding Starfire in his arms. The Titans all jumped in surprise as Robin asked Cyborg to take Starfire to the ifirmary. They hurried there and Robin took a seat next to Starfire, whom was lying unconsious in bed. Cyborg hooked up a bunch of cords and shots on her body. While he was working he asked robin.  
  
"Any idea what happened?"  
  
"None what so ever. Before I got to where she was, there was a man there, but when i got close he disapeared". He said trailing off at the end.  
  
"Hmmmm, well when she wakes up she might shed some light on this."  
  
" So you are saying she will be alright!?" Robin said excitedly.  
  
"Thats exactly what i am saying but, Robin, you need to get some sleep instead of worrying all night". Cyborg said raisin an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I don't think I will be able to sleep. I will just stay here with Star". Robin said with concern.  
  
"Ok man well night i guess." Cyborg said confused putting his last touches on Starfire  
  
"Good Night" robin said and cyborg left the room.  
  
(In Starfires Mind)  
"Let me gooo, Please! Augh! Help someone help me! AAHHHHHHHhhhhhh.  
Starfire was in a very dark place. All she could see were those horrible yellow eyes. The darkness was swallowing her up. "HELP!!!!!." But then she was consumed by the darkness.  
(Out of her mind)  
  
Starfire bolted upright and gasped. She rapidly scwirmmed aroung making sure she was no longer confined by the darkness. Robin woke up by her alarmeness and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Starfire its ok. Starfire please come down"  
  
When she heard Robins voice she immediatly hugged him and started to cry.  
  
"Robin I was so scared" she kept saying, crying into his arm.  
  
"Its alright Starfire. It was just a nightmare. Its all right now." He said comfortly. He was glad that she was alright.  
  
"It is not alright Robin. His eye's. His horribly yellow eyes." she kept saying under sobs in his arm.  
  
Robin desperatly tried to make sense of what she was saying.  
  
"What are you talking about Starfire? Whos Eyes"  
  
"Dracon's" is all that she could say but held tight on to Robin, fear that if she let go the darkness would consume her again.  
  
Whats wrong with Starfire? Can Robin protect her from whats coming?


	2. His Eyes

Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans.  
  
**Chapter 2: His Eyes**  
  
Starfire's eyes started to come into focus. The man she saw before her was not Robin. He had long black hair, that ended at about his shoulders. His face was handsome and chiseled. His eyes remained closed.  
Starfire tried to get out of his arms. There was an eerie almost dark feeling about him.  
  
"Your starbolts are very powerful" he said matter of factly still with his eyes closed.  
  
"Than- Tha-Tha-Thank-You" Starfire tried to spit out. She was trying so hard to get out of his grasp but couldn't.  
  
"Could you please put me down" she asked with innosence.  
  
"As you wish" he answered opening his eyes for the very first time.  
  
Starfire felt a rush of coldness enter her body and soak into her, piercing at her. His eyes were a bright vibrant yellow. An evil yellow. Starfire felt them penetrate into her mind. She felt the man slowly set her down. Star felt dizzy she started to drift in and out of consiousness, until finally she fainted. Meanwhile Robin could see the man that had saved Starfire. He was very close to the building that Strafire linded on, and hurried jumping each one one by one. "Starfie!" he yelled as he saw her faint. He was very scared. The man standing there dissapeared when he heard Robin coming.  
Robin arrived at the building star was and ran to her aid.  
  
"Star" he whispered silently.  
  
Robin looked around for the man who had caught her but he was no where in sight. He checked Starfires pulse.   
  
"She is still alive" he thought happily picking her up in his arms.  
  
He grabbed his communicator while holding onto Star.  
  
"Titans I found Starfire, you dont have to search anymore". Robin turned off his communicator before any of the titans could ask him what had happened to Starfire.  
  
"Lets get you home" he said quietly.  
  
Back at the tower the titans all awaited for Robin and Starfires return. Raven was paseing the room. Cyborg sat at the table quietly, and Beastboy took a nap. Robin came into the tower holding Starfire in his arms. The Titans all jumped in surprise as Robin asked Cyborg to take Starfire to the ifirmary. They hurried there and Robin took a seat next to Starfire, whom was lying unconsious in bed. Cyborg hooked up a bunch of cords and shots on her body. While he was working he asked robin.  
  
"Any idea what happened?"  
  
"None what so ever. Before I got to where she was, there was a man there, but when i got close he disapeared". He said trailing off at the end.  
  
"Hmmmm, well when she wakes up she might shed some light on this."  
  
" So you are saying she will be alright!?" Robin said excitedly.  
  
"Thats exactly what i am saying but, Robin, you need to get some sleep instead of worrying all night". Cyborg said raisin an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I don't think I will be able to sleep. I will just stay here with Star". Robin said with concern.  
  
"Ok man well night i guess." Cyborg said confused putting his last touches on Starfire  
  
"Good Night" robin said and cyborg left the room.  
  
(In Starfires Mind)  
"Let me gooo, Please! Augh! Help someone help me! AAHHHHHHHhhhhhh.  
Starfire was in a very dark place. All she could see were those horrible yellow eyes. The darkness was swallowing her up. "HELP!!!!!." But then she was consumed by the darkness.  
(Out of her mind)  
  
Starfire bolted upright and gasped. She rapidly scwirmmed aroung making sure she was no longer confined by the darkness. Robin woke up by her alarmeness and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Starfire its ok. Starfire please come down"  
  
When she heard Robins voice she immediatly hugged him and started to cry.  
  
"Robin I was so scared" she kept saying, crying into his arm.  
  
"Its alright Starfire. It was just a nightmare. Its all right now." He said comfortly. He was glad that she was alright.  
  
"It is not alright Robin. His eye's. His horribly yellow eyes." she kept saying under sobs in his arm.  
  
Robin desperatly tried to make sense of what she was saying.  
  
"What are you talking about Starfire? Whos Eyes"  
  
"Dracon's" is all that she could say but held tight on to Robin, fear that if she let go the darkness would consume her again.  
  
Whats wrong with Starfire? Can Robin protect her from whats coming?


	3. Recovering Or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own the TTeen Titans but i do own my villian Dracon   
  
**Chapter 3: Recovering.... Or Not**  
  
Over the next few days Starfire stayed in the infirmary, slowly recovering from the traumatizing event. Robin tried to be there with her as much as he could. He still didn't understand who Dracon was and why his eyes bothered Starfire so much. The titans were pretty clueless to what had happened. Robin didn't talk about it much and when he did he was just thinking to himself out loud. Starfire was still slipping in and out of consiousness but when she was awake she did not want to think about what had happened, not yet anyway. Sometimes late at night she would have another nightmare, and they kept getting worse and more real to Starfire.  
  
"She's gonna be fine dude" cyborg kept telling him, but Robin kept thinking about what Starfire had told him the first night of the incident.  
  
"It is not alright Robin" her words kept echoing in his head.  
  
On the fifth day of her recovery Starfire was out of the infirmary and working with the team again. She may have felt better and looked better, but, she was not better. She felt a strange coldness in her body that haunted her everywhere she was. Whatever was wrong with her she wasnt the same Starfire she was before.  
  
"Starfire?" The boy wonder said knocking on Starfires door.  
  
"Yes" She replied.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you might want to talk about......you know..........what happened a few days ago?" he asked with concern.  
  
The door slid open. The beautiful tameranian girl with long red hair and green eyes stood there. Her smile was fake like and her eyes twinkled innocently.  
  
"Robin I appreciate that you are worried about me, but I must tell you that everything is alright" She said trying to sound enthusiastic. Robin could tell when she was lying. She had a different pitch to her voice.  
  
"Starfire" he said seriously. The tameranean's fake smile went blank and her eyes looked down.  
  
"She looks so sad" Robin thought.  
  
"Nevermind Starfire, if you dont want to talk about it now.......just tell me when your ready." Robin said this kind of sad and dissapointed. He turned to walk away, but a hand reached out to his and stopped him. He turned back to Starfire.  
  
"Robin, I-  
  
"BEEP" "BEEP""BEEP"  
  
"Robin, Star trouble downtown come on lets go! Cyborg said running passed them.  
Robin turned back to to Starfire.  
  
"I'm sorry Star this is going to have to wait" He said sincerely. Then ran off.  
Starfire looked down in failure that she wasn't able to tell him what had been bothering her.  
  
The titans arrived at a scince lab at the far side of town. The security guards there were lying unconsious near an open empty vault.  
  
"Titans split up and be on the look out, we dont know who our new enemy is" Robin said looking around him.  
  
Raven flew up through the ceiling to see if anything else had been stolen, or if she could, stop the enemy. Cyborg went to the compuet lab, and Beastboy went to all of the offices to make sure no one else had gotten hurt. They were all ready to strike if at any time they saw a tall muscular man with long black hair, as the only consious witness had described him.  
  
Robin went to the research lab to check around there, but Starfire stayed where the vault was. She got an eeire, almost familiar feeling, a terrible feeling. Something or someone was watching her.  
  
Robin went desk by desk seeing if the criminal was hiding anywhere along the rows of desks that held several papers, books and science tools. The room was a mess. He figured that who ever was behind this, had strucken here. All of a sudden Robin heard a sound. He turned and walked quietly to one of the desks. A man was shaking under it.   
  
"His eyes" The man whispered in complete and udder horror.  
  
"Whos eyes?" Robin asked in shock and concern.  
  
"HIS EYES! HIS TERRIBLE YELLOW EYES!!" The man started to yell. then he fell silent and went unconcious.  
  
Robin came to a realization. "Yellow eyes? Is this the same man that attcked star?!" Then Robin thought somemore about this wierd ordeal. His eyes widened. "IT'S A TRAP!" he said alloud running down the hallways trying to find Starfire.  
  
CLIFF HANGER ! What is Gonna happen to Starfire? Will Robin be able to stop it? Tune in next time! LoL PLease R&R


	4. The Physicholgical Battle Begins!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the TEEN TITANS!  
  
**Chapter 4: The Physicholgical Battle Begins!**  
  
Starfire wandered through the main entrance, trying to think of anything but the coldness following her. She examined the gigantic telescope, and walked around suspiciously holding her ground, for anything to pop out. She heard a noise above her, ontop the balcony, and shruged it off thining it was just a mouse. She heard it again and flew to the balcony part of the main entrance. Nothing was there.  
  
"Cyborg? Beastboy? Hello is anyone there?" She asked starting to get scared.  
  
"If this is some sort of joke it is not-" She was interupted.  
  
"This is not some sort of joke my dear" a dark cold voice andswered. It was a familiar voice.   
  
Starfire turned around to see where the voice had come. Out of no where the handsome, long darked haired man appearred, floating in front of Star. A cold, evil shill came over Starfire. She gasped.  
  
"Remember me?" He said evilly, and chuckled at the sight of her fearfull face. Starfire screamed  
  
His eyes opened, the yellow of them once again penetrating into her and all the reocurring thoughts of Darkness consuming her became real again. She didn't fall unconsicous, but she did see the darkness and it was going to try and pull her in again. She started throwing starbolts at it again and agian but it kept reappearing, about to swallow her .   
  
"Dont resist my power" said Dracon calmly, avoiding each of the starbolts she was throwing in reality.  
  
His eyes were the only visible light in Starfires mind.  
  
Meanwhile................  
  
Robin was running he had heard her scream and he knew she was in trouble.  
  
"I'm such an idiot, I should have known!" he kept scolding himself as he ran to starfires aid. Raven had heard the ailiens cry and quickly arrived at the scene before anyone else.  
  
"Let Her Go!!!" She demanded.  
  
Dracon looked at her quickly, his eyes not possing as a threat to her. He advanced on her.  
  
"Dear child, I have big plans for this child and I am not going to allow you to foil them." He said with annoyance.  
  
He raised his hand ready to attack. Black electricity came out from it and Raven shielded herself. The attack and the shield dicintigrated.  
  
"Looks like our powers of darkness are equally matched" he said with regars then his voice got deep and dark.  
  
"But yoou will not fare so well against this!" He moved his arms outward and a black energy twisted around Raven, she was confined and couldn't move. Dracon chuckled.  
  
"Now for the grand finale" he said with delight.  
  
The black energy confining Raven started to tighten on her and shock her. She grew weak and he threw her to the floor with wave of his hand. While Dracon still looked at Raven helplessly lying on the floor, he did not notice that Starfire was still firing Starbolts in reality and in her mind 'to keep the darkness away'. Dracon was thrown to the floor and yellped in pain. He looked up at Starfire entering her mind again.  
  
In Starfires Mind  
The Darkness kept trying to grab at her and pull her in, she was terribly afraid.  
  
"Help please someone help" she started to cry (In reality and in her mind). Dracon appeared in her head his eyes glowing maliciously yellow.  
  
The Darkness stoped grabbing at her. She looked aroung. Dracon came nearer amd nearer.  
  
"Please leave me alone" she said frightened.  
  
"O I will dear but only when I get the one hing I want."  
  
The Darkness came up from the ground out of nowhere and grabbed on to her leg. She screamed as it pulled her down.  
  
"Help, Help, Please Someone!" she cried tears running down her face.  
  
The Darkness had already consumed her legs and her stomach and her arms. It was up to her shoulders.  
  
"Once the darkness consumes your pretty little head, your mind and body will belong to me." he said pulling her chin up with his index finger. In reality something had tackled Dracon and he was gone from Starfires sight.  
Out Of Starfires Mind  
  
Robin had just tackled Dracon to the ground.  
  
"Let Starfire go!" he demanded  
  
"I don't have time for this" he said and pushed robin away with a force field.  
  
As Dracon got up he noticed that Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and even Raven were ready to pummel him if he didnt step away from Starfire.  
  
"Fine you win this round Titans, but I will be back, and your Starfire will be mine." he said staring at them with his yellow eyes not knowing that Raven was protecting her teamates with her powers. When he realized his eyes had no effect on them, he put his hands up chuckled and dissapeared.  
  
In Starfire's mind The darkness had let its grip go and Starfire dropped into what seemed like a drop that would last eterninity, but she was caught by Robin. She lied in his hands tired, weak, and helpless feeling. Robin looked into her lifeless blank eyes. He could see the tears that had once, and when she blinked the twinkle and color was back in her eyes. Everything was back to reality.  
  
"Robin" she asked in a whiper, before passing out.  
  
Robin cradled her and looked around at the other titans.  
  
"Lets get her home" he said weekily.  
  
What is gonna happen to Starfire? What does Dracon want with her? Stay tuned!  
Please R&R


	5. The Second Attempt

(AUTHORS NOTE: I just want you to know that everything that Starfire does in her mind, happens in reality too. Ex: firing stabolts. Also She can only see dracon in her head and the darkness nothing else. Dracon IS in two places at once he is in Starfires mind mentally,and he is also outside her mind physical. Ex: when Robin attacked him Starfire only saw Dracon fall to the ground and get beat up. I hope you peoples get this!)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans.  
  
**Chapter 5: The Second Attempt**  
  
Starfire's condition was worse now. She would have nightmares almost everytime she slept. When she was awake she dazed off and then screamed if someone touched her or said something to her. She suffered from head achs and night attacks almost all the time. Dracon was in her mind. He didnt have control of her yet but he was there waiting to pull her in. She could always see his eyes where ever she went. They stared at her when she slept. One night she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
In Starfires Mind  
  
_His eyes were there staring out from the darkness.  
  
"Please, let me be. I do not wish to fight you anymore" her voice rang through her head.  
  
"Starfire, you don't have to fight me. Come with me and you will never have nightmares again. You will forever dream, a peaceful dream." he said, still hiding in the dark but his glowing yellow eyes staring at her.  
  
"No, I do not wish to join you!" she stammered out.  
  
"Then I will have to take you by force" he said angrily and hurled his blck electricity at her.  
  
"AAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh" she yelled as she took the impact in.  
  
Starfire was knocked backwards and fell back to the cold dark ground. She struggled getting up. The electricity still appearing and dissappearing quickly as it circulated her body then it stopped. Starfire's eyes glowed their vibrant green._  
  
Out Of Starfires Mind  
  
Robin heard her yell and rushed to her room.  
  
"STARFIRE! ARE YOU OK?! STARFIRE OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled frightenedly.  
  
His muffled words were not heard by Starfire. She was lying on her bed and Dracon was standing there next to her. Starfire sat up on her bed possesivly her eyes became green like they were in her head. In reality and in her mind, Starfire started to through starbolts every which way to protect herself.  
  
"Don't do this to yourself Starfire" said Dracon behind the door and in Starfires mind.  
  
Robin heard his voice and busted the door down.   
  
"Starfire!" he yelled as his dear sweet friend attacked and attacked at Dracon.  
  
"You forced me to do this" Dracon said and looked at Starfire with wide yellow eyes.  
  
Robin saw Starfire eyes come to life and she immediatly grabbed her head and started to shake. She slowly descended from the air, and collapsed on the floor. She rolled up into a little ball, her hands still holding her head and her body shaking like crazy.  
  
"NOo.PLease.Stop." she cried in pain, tears falling from her now consious eyes.  
  
"What are you doing to her?!" Robin asked angrily rushing towards the fallen Starfires aid.  
  
Dracon just seemed to notice that Robin was there.  
  
"Robin" starfire cried as she saw him sitting next to her.  
  
Her eyes squinted and she cried harder. Dracon was messing with her head. HE was the one that was hurting her and he was the one that would pay.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Robin yelled and started throwing punches and kicks at him. Dracon was quick and swift with each move he took, making it harder for Robin to attack him. Robin threw a birdarang at Dracon, it missed at first but on its way back sliced apart of his arm.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGHhhh" Dracon screamed in pain.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that one!" he said fixing his hair then grabbing his injured arm to stop the bleading. Then he vanished, only the aftercolor of his eyes remained. Robin remembered never to look him in the eye he would concentrate at he forehead when ever he was to look at the Dracon.  
Robin stood there in victory for a moment then he turned to Starfire. She had stopped shaking and was sitting upright. Robin quickly came to her side as she let her hands fall from her head. He caught them and held them close. Stafire looked at him, her eyes were glassy and there was a sadness in them. SHe fell forward into him and gave him a great big hug. Then starting to cry uncontrollably again.  
  
"Robin! o Robin!" She said into his shoulder during sobs.  
  
Robin loved moments like this, but then the realization thet someone was after her became unbearable.  
  
"It's ok Starfire I will protect you from him. I will, I promise." He said sympathetically.  
  
Starfire turned to him.  
  
"Robin" she said holding back tears.  
  
"Yes?" he was caught off guard.  
  
"I wish to continue the conversation we had before......well......" she said trailing off.  
  
"I understand Starfire. We can talk about it tomorrow. I want you to get some rest." He said picking up her week body.  
  
"Robin please." she said looking at her bed with fear. "I do not wish to sleep.... What if-"  
  
"He wont Star. I promise. Maybe we should get the others and take you to the infirmary. Raven can monitor your mind tonight to make sure HE dosn't intrude them." Robin said with a smile trying to make Starfire feel better. He carried her down the hall and to the infirmary bed and set her there.  
  
"I will be back with the others quickly" he said and left the room.  
  
'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'   
  
"Yeah" said a very tired Cyborg. It was late at night  
  
"Dracon. He tried to attack Starfire again" Robin said holding his chin and thinking.  
  
"He did!? Wheres Star?" Cyborg asked extremely awake and serious  
  
"Shes in the infirmary" Robin said and Cyborg was out of his room already on his way down the hall to go help Starfire.  
  
Robin watched him leave and then looked at the ground with and angry stare.  
  
_"What does he want with Starfire?"_  
  
HAHA! What does he want with Starfire? Is Raven the only one who can protect Starfire from him? Will Robin be able to help Starfire? Stay tuned! PLease R&R


	6. Confessions

Thanks for the Reviews!!

Disclaimer I do not own the teen titans  
  
**Chapter 6: Confessions**  
  
Raven stayed near Starfire the entire night, monitoring her sleeping and keeping her mind clear of and dream activity with her powers. (Raven refused to give Starfire dreams of happy bunnys and magical places because she wouldnt be able to take it). Robin was ordered by Cyborg to stay in his room and sleep, but he just could'nt. Someone was after Starfire. He laid awake in his bed until the early hours in the morning when he couldnt keep his eyes open anymore.  
  
The next day Starfire was back to normal (well almost). She was basically her normal happy and cheerful self again all because of one nights monitoring done by Raven.  
  
"I thank you Raven, for my recovery! You are a wonderous friend!" Starfire said cheerfully hugging Raven in the living room the next morning.  
  
"No problem Starfire" Raven said struggling for breath. Star noticed this releasing her arms and stepping back, putting a hand to the back of her head.  
  
All the Titans were happy to see that starfire was alright and happy. Robin was very quiet and stayed back most of the time only smiling at Star every now and then. He pulled Raven aside.  
  
"Did he visit" he said seriously.  
  
Raven knew perfectly well who he was talking about.  
  
"No.....I dont think so her mind was quiet last night not a lot of intrudences" Raven said bitting her lip.  
  
"Not a lot?" Robin asked raiseing and eyebrow.  
  
"Are you saying she had some intrudences? What were they Raven, tell me! He said angrily.  
  
Raven blushed  
  
"It was just some normal...ahhh...dreams that kept popping into her head. It wasnt him. Her dreams were...interesting but not dark. I wuld have senced it." Raven said looking away.  
  
"What were they?" Robin asked loosing patience.  
  
"Just dreams. You don't really need to know. It is none of your buissiness anyway. They were normal dreams that everyone has once in a while." Raven said struggling to find words.  
  
Robin glared at her and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
"Star, glad to see your alright today." Cyborg said at her hyperness.  
  
"Yes Cyborg I feel glorious! Thanks to Raven!" said Starfire, as she pulled Raven over.  
  
"It was nothing. Really." Raven said distraught.  
  
"Ummm Starfire? Can we talk?" Raven asked nervously.  
  
"Of coarse!" Starfire said pulling Raven out into the hallway.  
  
"Now, what was it that you wanted to talk about!?" SAid Starfire her eyes twinkling.  
  
Raven looked embarrased.  
  
"Well, I monitoring your dreams right?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded  
  
"Well... when some of them started to occur in your mind, I had to...well look through them, I guess you could say, and I noticed that a lot of them had to do with.......Robin." Raven said with a crucked smile. Starfire stared at her and started to blush.  
  
"You really like him don't you?" said Raven kind of embarrased that she was asking this question. Starfire nodded her head shyly.  
  
"Yes i do" she said quietly.  
  
"Ok Starfire. If we are really going to be able to protect you from this Dracon guy, you should really try to clear your mind of.... Robin, Starfire. You see... Dracon is reading your mind. Everytime he enters it he gets more information about you" Raven said trying to quickly get to the point.  
  
"He knows what you like and dislike and he knows what your weaknesses and strengths are. He aslo knows how to hurt you. If he knew that Robin was something you dreamed about and that if you ever lost him you would feel at a loss and have a weak mind, he could use that to his advantage." She said, her words completely understood by the alien girl.  
  
"Starfire, we dont know why he wants you, and I can't protect you all the time. Someday he probably will figure out your weekness and then he will have you no other way. Raven said with warning.  
  
"What do you propose I do" Starfire said looking down and sadness in her voice.  
  
Raven noticed that Starfire was extremely sad that Robin could be used against her if Dracon was smart enough to exploit it. Raven couldn't tell Starfire to just stop talking and hanging out with Robin. It would crush her, so she thought of the next and possibly better solution.  
  
"I could train you to keep him out of your mind so you could protect yourself." Raven said thoughtfully.  
  
"REALLY!!" Starfire brightened up.  
  
"Yes. We can start with meditation. Meet me in my room at about....hmmm....4:00 later today.  
  
"Glorious, but why cant we start now?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I have to go run some eerands for your 'training'" Raven said, with a bit of mystery to her voice.  
  
" O glorius! I shall be there at the 4!" Starfire said with glee!  
  
Raven was about to walk away but turned back to the smiling Starfire.  
  
"And dont be late." Raven said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Starfire nodded and left the hallway, Raven went the opposite way towards the exit. Starfire walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Cyborg and Beastbor who were busy plaing a game of 'Warrior Ninjas 2' . Everything was like it had been before except  
  
"Wheres Robin?" Starfire asked intruding there game.  
  
The one person she thought would be the happiest to see her, wasnt even there.  
  
"I think hes in his room" Beastboy spat out not letting his eyes leave the screen.  
  
Starfire got up and went to speak to him.  
  
'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'  
  
The door echoed in the quiet hallway as she knocked apon it.  
  
"Robin I wish to speak to" Starfire said with a smile.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Robin? Robin are you present?" She asked more worried.  
  
Finally the door slid open.  
  
"Yes" He asked kind of annoyed.  
  
Starfire was a bit taken back by his lack of enthusiasm, but continued.  
  
"I am ready to tell you about what has been happening to me latley" She said trying to hold a smile to her face.  
  
Robin did not smile he only looked at her and said  
  
"Look I am kind of busy right now. Do we have to talk now?" He asked  
  
Starfire grabbed her arm and looked at the ground. Her smile was gone.  
  
"I suppose not." she said sadly.  
  
"Perhaps, when you are finished then" SHe added eagerly.  
  
"Maybe" Robin said putting his hand to his chin. He noticed Starfire was sad and he hated that she was sad.  
  
"Look, Starfire its not that I dont care, but I have to find out what Dracon wants with you. I am trying to save you" He added trying to comfort her.  
  
"O. I understand Robin." Starfire said putting on a fake smile and backing away from the door.  
  
Robin smiled back and slid his door shut.  
  
"But I already know what he wants from me" Starfire mummbled so know one could here her. She sighed and walked up towards the roof.  
  
SHe stood there thinking for a while about Robin and other little things in her life. She felt something that made her shiver but shrugged it off.  
  
"Perhaps I am just cold" she said aloud trying to comfort herself.  
  
SHe looked at the far clock tower. It read 3:52.  
  
"I must be getting back to meet Raven for my 'training'" Starfire said and turned towards the door.  
  
"O your not going anywhere" said a deep familiar voice.  
  
Starfire turned in terror only to find the one person she dreaded, Dracon floating there. Her head began to hurt the familiar hurt it had from the other night.  
  
"Noo.Please!" SHe said falling to her knees, klutching her head, her eyes glowing vibrant green.  
  
"This time no one can save you you are mine" he said evilly chuckling.  
  
"Nooo. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" SHe cried now tears falling from her eyes.  
  
He drew closer to her about to pull her in like he had waited for so long.  
  
"With you, my pretty, I will be able to rule this pathetic world and more to come!" He said looking down at her helpless shaking body.  
  
Then he laughed his evil laugh and Starfire fell unconsious.  
  
What is going to become of Starfire? Will the others be able to save her. Stay tuned! Please R&R


	7. Pulled In

Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans.  
  
**Chapter 7: Pulled In**  
  
"What was that!?" Robin asked coming out of his room.  
  
Raven was walking by and noticed his alarm.  
  
"Not sure" Raven said looking around suspisiously.  
  
"Hey do you know where Starfire is?" Robin asked concerned.  
  
When Raven heard Robin say Starfires name her face went pale(er) and her eyes became huge.  
  
"No" she said with fear in her voice and seemed like shat was out of it for a moment. She snapped back to reality quickly.  
  
"Starfires in trouble" SHe said quickly.  
  
"What!? Get they others quick! Where is she!?" Robin asked his face frightened.  
  
Raven put her hand to her head.  
  
"She's on the roof.... Dracon....hes there too" Raven said fearful.  
  
Robin sprinted down the hall to the roof.  
  
_If she gets hurt its all my fault!_ he thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile...........  
  
Starfire felt weak again, weaker than any other time she was faced with Dracon.  
  
"This time you will not be able to escape me. Your friends can't help you anymore!" His words echoed through Starfires head.  
  
In her mind the darkness had her around the leg and they were going to pull her in. Starfire struggled against them and in a struggle to get free, she shot of some pathetic starbolts.  
  
"Why arn't my Starbolts working?" She said alloud.  
  
"I have disabled them with your mind" Dracon said coldly.  
  
Starfire was being pulled in farther and farther by the darkness. She knew she wouldnt be able to escape it and her friends wouldn't be able to save her. She feared Robin wouldn't have even noticed what was happening until it was too late.  
The darkness was at her chin now and slowly swallowing her up. It was too late for her to be saved.  
  
"Thats a good girl." Dracon smirked.  
  
The door to the roof busted open and Robin jumped out. He immediatly noticed Starfire shaking as she lay unconsious.  
  
"Star!" he said and was about to rush towards her but a cold voice stopped him.  
  
"Your friend belongs to me now." Robin glared at Dracon who was smiling.  
  
"Her mind and body are mine and with them I will be able to rule this planet. On second thoughts I could just destroy this planet." He said smiling.  
  
Starfire stopped shaking and just laid still.  
  
"Starfire!?" Robin said terribly worried.  
  
"O, she is not Starfire anymore." Dracon said as his eyes widened.  
  
"She is my puppet and she is my tool" He resumed darkly, then chuckling.  
  
Robin glared at Dracon more, and stared back at Starfire. Her eyes opened quickly reavealing the glowing vibrant green they always were when she was about to attack. She stood up and formed starbolts in her hand.  
  
"Starfire?" Robin said sadly, looking at her.  
  
She showed no sign of hearing him, no sign of emotion. Dracon stared back and forth beween Starfire and Robin, then he grinned and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a large tank hitting him upside the head.  
  
He fell to the side. Raven appeared out of the shadows of the ground and was followed by Cyborg and Beastboy coming from the door.  
  
"Let her go" Raven demanded, pointing her hands glowling with black energy at him.  
  
Cyborg changed his arm to a sonic canon and Beastboy transformed into a rhinocerous. They were all about to strike at Dracon.  
  
"What is this a tea party?" Dracon asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, but your gonna wish it was!" Robin said angrily taking his eyes off the ready to attack Starfire and to Dracon. Dracon looked at Starfire and back to Robin.  
  
All of a sudden a green blast hit Robin in the side sending him into a wall. Robin realized Starfire just attacked him. He shook his head in disbeief and got up. Starfire charged at him.  
  
"Starfire....I- ow.... I don't-ahhh.. STARFIRE I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU!" He finally yelled trying to block her powerful kicks and punches.  
  
The titans watched in shocked as one of their beloved members beat up their leader, the one she cared about most.  
  
Dracon took this distraction and lit up his hands with black electricity. He hurled the energy at the distracted Titans, and before they could dodge they were hit into a further away corner of the tower. All of them stilled had the electricity surging though them as they recovered from the hit.  
  
Starfire super punched Robin in the stomach and went flying in the air only to land on the hard cement ground. He struggled getting up and grabbed his stomach as he gasped for air.  
  
She laid off him and turned to the other titans still getting up from the fall.  
  
"Starfire Noo. We are your friends" Cyborg said, but starfire seemed like she didnt even hear them as she came closer and closer. When she was about 5 feet away she flew straight into the air, and the titans watched until she was only a speck in the sky.  
  
"Looks like Starfire isnt going to work for you after all" Raven said.  
  
"O she is." Dracon pointed up in the sky. Starfire was coming down at a rapid speed. A huge ball of green energy in her hands.  
  
Before any of the titans could move Dracon confined them with black energy. Starfire was gonna hit them head on. SHe came closer and closer until she was probably 10 feet away. SHe hurled the ball of energy at the titans and then flew to the side to land.  
  
It only took a few seconds and Cyborg Raven and Beastboy were out cold. Dracon walked close to Starfire and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Good work, my precious"  
  
Starfire still didnt smile. Her eyes turned from the defeated titans to Robin. He was struggling standing up and looked at her with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Starfire I am sorry." He said, knowing that she didnt care in the state she was in.  
  
"Please...don't-" Robin added but couldnt find the words to finish.  
  
"Just finish him" Dracon whispered to Starfire.  
  
Her eyes glow bright green again and shot Robin with her eyebeams. He took the hit knowing it was the only thing he could do. He knew his team needed to be healed, he knew that he needed to be healed, and he knew that he couldnt hurt Starfire. He faked being unconsious as he hit the wall even though it hurt tremendously.  
  
Dracon smiled and dissapeared bringing Starfire with him.  
  
Whats is Dracon going to do to STarfire? Will the Titans be able to stop him? Will they be able to save Starfire? Stay tuned. PLease R&R!


	8. The Destroyer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans  
  
**Chapter 8: The Destroyer**  
  
Over the next couple of days, it was quiet at Titans tower. The Titans had all visited the infirmary and were feeling better but they were still shcked at what had happened to Starfire. Raven completely shut down from everyone else and always stayed locked up in her room. Beastboy and Cyborg didnt fight anymore about tofu or waffles and they didnt play video games. Robin took it the hardest though. Starfire was his best friend......no.......more than that, to him....He promised he would protect her from Dracon and instead he ignored her trying to find out how to save her. He was the reason that Starfire was now under mind control, he was the reason the tower was so quiet. He was the rason Starfire felt so much pain. Or at least thats what HE thought.  
  
It had been a week and there was no sign of Dracon or Starfire. Robin spent most of his time on the roof, where Starfires last moments with the Titans were.   
  
_"Its all my fault Starfire. I shouldnt have been soo stupid."_ Robin thought angrily to himself, only wishing that Starfire could hear him.  
  
His communicaor went off and he rushed to the main room where the big screen was.  
  
"Whats the trou..ble" Robin said sloly trailing off as he looked at the screen.  
  
Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy were already assembled there and were staring at the screen as well. Dracons face had appeared there and he was smiling.  
  
"Hello my favorite titans" he said menasingly.  
  
"Where's Starfire!" Raven demanded.  
  
"O your friend....." He said moving to the side of the screen and pointing his arm out toward her.  
  
In the darkness of the room they were standing in, the titans could see two vibrant glowing green eyes and a shadowy body. Lights turned on and the Titans watched through the screen how Starfire appeared. SHe was wearing a simliar armor to something that Blackfire had owned. Metal covered her legs, arms , and stomach. She had a tight black shirt on and black skirt. There was also something on her forhead that the Titans couldnt quite make out.  
  
"What have you done to her!" Robin said angrily as he looked at the emotionless alien standing there.  
  
"She is now under complete contol under my powers. You see the gem on her forehead? It allows her powers and my powers to combine, and helps me order her with out looking at her." Dracon said walking towards Starfire and touching her fore head.  
  
"Dont touch her! Dont you ever touch her!" RObin said even more raged.  
  
"Or else you will what? Destroy me? Sorry to burst your bubble, but everything that happens to me has a direct effect on you Starfire, thanks to the gems planted on both our heads." Dracon said cruelly as he lifted his bangs to show the gem that lay behind them.  
  
"Noo" Raven and Cyborg gasped.  
  
"What!" Is all that Beastboy could think of saying at the time.  
  
Robin looked down trying to think of some other way to save Star, but couldnt think of anything.  
  
"WHat are you planning?" he asked instead.  
  
"Its simple really.....Starfire is the destroyer. I plan on destroying this puny planet, with her powers. Of coarse though the power it takes to do this will kill her in return. It is a small price to pay to get what is wanted." He said smirking and looking at Starfire.  
  
"Why do you want to destroy Earth?" Raven asked angrily.  
  
"It would be easier for me to just destroy then rebuild and then rule over this planet rather than having disobediant humans as my followers." He said.  
  
"When do you plan on doing this?" Cyborg asked angrily.  
  
Dracon answer without a real response.  
  
"When the sun and the moon are at their heights in the sky and the world is cast into a shadow." he said smiling and the screen went blank.  
  
"What!? Like we're supposed to know when that is!" Beastboy said stunned.  
  
"It's the next eclipse, moron." Raven said rolling her eyes.  
  
"The next eclipse is in 4 days" Cyborg said in disbelief.  
  
"And we will be ready to fight" Robin said. His head hung low and even though you couldnt see it his heart did too.  
  
"Ill be in my room" He said as he slowly turned trying to stay stong for his team. But he didnt feel strong. He felt terrible, terrible that he was going to have to battle the one thing he loved to keep everythig else in the world. Robin went in his room and sat on his bed. He looked at a picture of Starfire and him at the park. He was pushing her on the swings for the first time.  
  
"I will save you Starfire, even if its the last thing I do."  
  
Please R&R!


	9. The Eclipse

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans  
  
**Chapter 9: The Eclipse**  
  
'BEEP' 'BEEP 'BEEP'  
  
"Titans trouble!" yelled Cyborgs voice in the early hours of the night.  
  
The four Titans gathered into the main room to see a map with two red glowing points on it moving eastward.  
  
"Dracon and Starfire. There headed towards here and are only about 20 miles away" Cyborg said turning away from the screen to face the rest of the team.  
  
He looked at Robin. His head was down and he was quiet. As Raven and Beastboy headed out Cyborg turned to Robin.  
  
"Look......I know that you really care about Star..." Cyborg said comfortingly.  
  
"Do you?" Robin said with a scowel look on his face. Cyborg didn't didnt say anything.  
  
"Didnt think so." Robin said as he turned about to walk out.  
  
"Look man. If you really cared about her you would fight. I know you dont want to, heck we all dont want to but its the only way we can attempt to save Starfire." Cyborg said angrily.  
  
Robin put on a faint smile and ran out the door with Cyborg, to join Raven and Beastboy.  
  
About 20 miles away  
  
Dracon and Starfire were flying through the nights sky. It was cold and dry. The perfect day for Dracon to be out. Starfire flew with no emotion what so ever. Dracon controlled everything she did, she didnt even think anymore.  
  
"There" Said Dracon with amazement as he and Starfire landed in a secluded area. Trees made shadows to hide them from the moons rays until the eclipse would start.  
  
They waited there in the darkness. Starfire stood up against a tree like a robot and Dracon wandered off somewhere in the dark.  
  
The Titans were coming Dracon sensed it he wouldnt let them foil his plans. He had an idea. Dracon waited near a tree until the titans had arrived at the site he waited at at. They werent to far away.  
  
"Hmmmm, locators say they should be around here somewhere." Cyborg said looking at his arm.  
  
"Then we will split up until we find them" Robin said already on his way down a path. The titans only watched him leave until they also went their seperate ways.  
  
Raven walked quietly through the trees. She heard a noise behind her and slowly turned.  
  
"Im not afraid of you!" Raven said as she sensed something but with the note in her voice it was obvious she was scared.  
  
"O Raven, you dont have to be" Came the voice from behind a tree.  
  
Dracon appeared and put on his charm.  
  
"To you my lady" He said holding out a rose.  
  
Memories of Malchior came flooding back and Ravens eyes glew a brilliant red, and two other eyes appeared on her head.  
  
"How dare you, ever give me a rose! You are the enemy. You took my friend away and your going to pay!!" Raven said as Trigons hatred took over.  
  
Trees became uprooted from the ground, and branches flew all over the place.  
  
"Looks like my plan worked" Dracon said allowed and backed away into the darkness so Raven wouldnt be able to get to him.  
  
"One down three to go" Dracon said as went looking for his next victim. Beastboy.  
  
BEastboy was looking under some rcks just trying to pretend he was doing something productive. A hand reached out behind him and touched the back of his neck. Beastboy went limp and fell to the ground.  
  
"This will be easier than I thought" Dracon said eyes wide and smiling.  
  
Cyborg was looking for Robin.  
  
"Robin!.....ROBIN!..HEy man where are you-" he said but then saw Dracon come into view.  
  
"Dont worry Robin isnt going anywhere." Dracon said hurling a black ball of electricity at cyborg. It shocked him and fried his circuits. CYborg was temporarily on shut down.  
  
It was near midnight. Robin knew that he had to find STarfire and quick because the eclipse that was going to happen was a lunar eclipse.  
  
"Starfire where are you" Robin said allowed in frustration. He couldnt locate her.  
  
"DO you really want to know?" Said a voice behind him.  
  
Robin turned towards the man behind him. Starfire flew out of a bunch of trees and landed next to Dracon in the clearing they were in.  
  
"Here she is" he said menicingly.  
  
Robin glared at Dracon. For some reason his eyes didnt effect him even with out Ravens powers.  
  
"Tell you what... Since these are the last few minutes of life on Earth, I will let you two....talk." He said dangeroulsy as he snapped his fingures.  
  
Starfires eyes came back to their innocence and she immediatly fell to the floor. She put a hand to her head as if she had a terrible migriane.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin said alarmed as ran to help her.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire said excidedly. SHe gave him a great big hug from where she was sitting.  
  
"Starfire." Robin said gently as he laced his hand with hers.  
  
"Robin, please I must warn you to leave now!" Starfire said her eye watering.  
  
"Star, no I"  
  
"Please Robin..... I am capable of destroying this planet. I dont want to destroy you as well." She said kind of dazed.  
  
"Starfire no, you can overcome him. He cant control your mind" Robin tried to encourage her  
  
"Robin he is too powerful." Starfire said looking down and shaking her head.  
  
"I cannot believe me I have tried. I dont want to harm you now please....go." Starfire said looking into his eyes (mask).  
  
"Times up" Said the dark voice from behind them.  
  
With a snap of his fingers Starfires eyes went blank again and she stood up. RObin looked up at her from where he sat.  
  
"Robin, since Starfire is such a great friend of your I will spare you from the destruction. Instead Starfire herself will be able to finish you off." Dracon said.  
  
Starfires eyes light up green. Robin backed away and stood up. She charged him. he jumped over her head and to her right. Starfire through a bunch of starbolts from her hand. RObin quickly dodged everyone he could. Then took his boe staff out and was about to knock her out, but she fired a starbolt and melted his staff. He looked at it scared, then threw it to the ground.  
  
Dracon watched them battle but every now and then would check to see the moon. Time was running out.  
  
Starfire had beaten down Robin pretty hard. He tried to get up from the ground but after Starfire had used her eyebeams and knocked him into a tree, he couldnt help but feel pain.  
  
"Starfire thats enough!" Dracon yelled.  
  
Starfire immediatly retreated back to his side. Her eyes were blank again and her starbolts were stored away.  
  
"Its time" He said to her.  
  
Robin watched in shock as Starfire flew up into the sky. From his point of view Starfire was directly in the center of the eclipse. The shadow of the Earth covered the moon until finally a brilliant dark light shot out. The light seemed to surround Starfire. The night was darker than it could have ever been. Starfire was being encircled by dark light and seemed to be absorbing it, her eyes glew green, and Robin knew that all hope was lost.  
  
Cliff hanger!!!! Next time find out if the titans will save the day and if Starfire will survive!!!R&R


	10. Fate Denied

Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans

**Chapter 10: Fate Denied**  
  
Robin watched in shock as Starfire was being encircled by the dark light. She seemed so careless of what was about to happen. Robin took his eyes off her, and stared at Dracon. His face was also looking up at Starfire. He had a grin on his face as he watched his dream come to reality. The Earth was going to be destroyed. Robin glared at him for a long time until he noticed a difference in Dracons facial expression. His eyes became wide and his mouth opned in disbelief as he looked up. Robin looked back up to Starfire to see what had happened. A different black energy was surrounding her, and one thought came to Robins mind. Raven.  
  
"What is this!" Dracon said outraged.  
  
Raven emerged from the trees and into the air. Her eyes were glowing white, under her hood and she kept her concentration on confining Starfire. She was no longer under the control of Trigon. Next a green dinosaur came out of the woods with a half robot half man on his back.  
  
"Beastboy! Cyborg!" Over Here!" Robin waved them over and Beastboy ran to him.  
  
Cyborg jumbed off Beastboys back and BB transformed human.  
  
"Raven thinks she knows how to stop Starfire." Beastboy said loudly as a storm of winds grew loud.  
  
Cyborg continued.  
  
"She thinks that if she can confine Starfire long enough for the eclipse to pass we can save Earth and Starfire."  
  
Robin looked at both of them seriously.  
  
"Lets hope she is right" Robin said  
  
The eclipse was almost to its center point. Time was running out, Dracon noticed. He looked at Starfire being confined by Raven and controlled Starfires movements then on with the gems inplanted on their foreheads. STarfire began to strougle against Ravens rath and eventually shot her eyebeams at Raven. Ravens powers let go of STarfire and she fell fell from the air.  
  
"Thats a girl...now go!" Dracon said alloud.  
  
Starfire flew back into position of the eclipse and once again a dark energy was circling her.  
  
"If Raven cant do it, its up to me!" Beastboy said and transformed into a teradactyl . He flew up into the sky and grabbed Starfire by her arms. He flew her to the ground where Cyborg restrained her to the ground.  
  
"You think thats going to stop her" Dracon said looking at them from his distance.  
  
Starfire quickly kicked Cyborg off her and then punched him hard into a tree. Robin wasnt participating he knew that he couldnt hurt Starfire. He stood in one place while the other Titans battled feverishly against their friend. Robin looked over to where Raven had fallen. She was standing up making hand gestures, but her words could be heard crystal clear.  
  
"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"  
  
Black energy left her hand and impaled itself apon Dracon. SHe was squeezing him tightly with a black hand.  
  
"Let my friend go" She said steadily, walking towards him.  
  
"Never." He said struggling against her power.  
  
"Then I will destroy you!" Ravens voice raged and she squeezed tighter.  
  
"I wouldn't- ah- do that- i- if I was ...you" Dracon said struggling even more with the pressure on his body.  
  
He looked up at the sky the eclipse had passed. Dracon had a frown on his face but then it turned into a smile. All the titans had their eyes on him not paying attention to the seemingly quiet and untrouble some Starfire.  
  
"Nevermind.... d-destroy m..me." He said smirking.  
  
Robin had a bad feeling. He stared at Dracon. Raven grasped him tighter. Then Robin heard a quiet noise behind him, he turned. Starfire was still floating in the air but also looked like she was being squeezed by Ravens powers. Her arms and legs were being pressed together tightly and it looked like she had a hard time breathing. She was moving a little bit in a struggle to get free of this invisible force.  
  
The Robin realized...  
When Dracon had talked to him on the screen at Titans tower, he said something about...  
"Everything that happens to him has an exact effect on STarfire" Robin mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Beacause of the gems!" Robin said a little louder.  
  
Raven was holding Dracon tighter. It was only an amount of time that he would die because of of loss of air.  
  
"Raven stop! Your killing Starfire!" Robin yelled over to her.  
  
Raven lost her focus and her eyes went deep blue again, ahe looked over at Robin shocked and surprised. Dracon was released from her power and he and Starfire both fell to the ground. All the Titans gathered around Starfire.  
Raven looked extremely dissapointed in herself, like she should have known better. Dracon stood up from where he fell.  
  
"That was very wise of you Robin for stopping your friend from nearly destroying Starfire and I." Dracon said smiling evilly.  
  
"Its to bad Starfires fate and the fate of this world have been denied" he said slowly walking towards the Titans.  
  
Starfire still lay on the ground her eyes closed.  
  
"Unfortunantly for you..some of my plans can come to reality." he said and with that Starfire jumped up, eyes glowing green.  
  
She shot Starbolts at all the Titans to back them away from her, then she charged at the one closest to her. Robin.

Please R&R!


	11. Destroying Control

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans  
  
**Chapter 11: Destroying Control**  
  
Robin jumped to the side and rolled into a summersault, ending up on one knee and his hand on the ground. When Starfire realized her target wasnt there anymore she flew to the side narrowly missing a tree and turned around. Cyborg grabbed her by the leg and she pulled him into the air as she flew by. In mid air she kicked him off then blasted him hard to the ground with her eye beams. Cyborg lay still for a few moments. Next Starfire flew towards Beastboy ready to attack, he transformed into a bird and flew into the air dodging all her starbolts. Raven and RObin watched.  
  
"Any ideas on how to stop her?" Raven mumbled still watching the chase.  
  
"I have one but I will need your help" Robin said and ran forward.  
  
"Beastboy, lead starfire over here!" Robin ordered and beastboy flew down towrds him and kept going.  
  
Starfire shot a starbolt out and it hit Beastboy he fell to the ground.  
  
"Beastboy!?" Robin yelled to see the green boy standing up with circles of dizziness dancing around his head.  
  
Starfire stayed in place to where she last attacked in mid air. She was close to Robin, close enough to make his plan work. Robin quietly walked behind her as she stared out into the distance. Dracon was staring at her as well. Robin knew Dracon was going to have Starfire attack him any second. As if it was written, Starfire turned around and shot a Starbolt at Robin but he was to quick. He jumped into the air landing on Starfire and pulling her to the ground. She attempted to struggle against his grip but he wouldnt let her go.  
  
"Raven NOW!" Raven knew what he wanted her to do, so she nodded her head and concentrated on Starfires forehead.  
  
"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She yelled and pointed her black glowing hand at Starfire.  
  
The energy swept out of her hand, until it reached Starfires forehead. The black energy formed around the gem that was controlling Starfire and shattered it. Her eyes went blank again. Raven watched in anticipation as Starfire stopped struggling from underneath Robin. He let his arms go from around her neck and got off of her. Once again Starfire lay unconsious. Robin figured that now she would have the feeling of darkness take over her like it had before. She would probably see it in her mind and attack it in reality like she had before. BUt she didnt.  
  
"o no" Draocn said.  
  
He looked around him at his body and then at Starfire. He also looked at Robin and Raven in disbelief.  
  
"O NOOOOO!" He shouted as his body began to glow a black color. Starfires did too.


	12. The Toll of Power

Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans  
  
**Chapter 12: The Toll of Power**  
  
AS dracon light with dark energy he bagan to float. Starfire remained on the ground. It started to rain. Dracon looked as his hands became black. He couldnt feel them anymore. Starfire was making noises of pain and looked like she was being pulled upward by an invisible force but she was still lying on the ground.  
  
"Starfire" Robin said worridly as he wrapped his arms around her, just to make sure she wouldnt float anywhere.  
  
"You all will pay for this! YOu will pay!" Dracon said as his body was consumed by the darkness and he couldnt move anymore.  
  
Starfires body was also consumed by the darkness, and she did end up floating upward towrds the sky. Robin couldnt hold her down and Ravnes magic kept being compelled.  
  
"Whats happening to her?" Robin said afriad.  
  
"Not sure" Raven said mesmorized.  
  
They looked over at Dracon he was....disintigrating!? Slowly his body evaporated into tiny black data in the air. Starfire just lay in the air. Nothing seemed to be happening to her. Dracon Finally was completely gone, and when this happened the black energy left behind swooned its way to Starfires body and entered her forehead. The aura of black that surrounded her was now gone. She lay in the air for a few moments and then fell, only to be caught by Robin.  
All the titans gathered around.  
  
"Ummm dudes...what do you think just happened there?!" Beastboy said unsure  
  
"Dont know..Something happened to Dracon hes gone.... but-Starfire........something just dosnt seem right to me" Raven said trying to make sence of it all.  
  
Robin just looked at her poor limp body. She had been through soo much. He wondered if she would survive this attack.  
  
Cyborg looked at her and then at his mechanical arm and pushed some buttons.  
  
"She should be fine. We should get her to the infirmary now though. Robin." Cyborg looked at Robin and then picked Starfire out of his hands and began to walk away. Robin got u slowly but looked like someone had just broken his heart. Raven put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It will be okay" She stated comfortingly  
  
Robin looked at her and then walked on.  
  
_Something happened to Dracon. But what? What has happened to Starfire will she really be okay?_ These are the questions that puzzled Robins mind and as he walked he bacme more sure that they had not seen the last of Dracon.


	13. Time to Heal

Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans  
  
**Chapter 13: Time to Heal**  
  
Starfire spent the night in the infirmary that night. Robin would go by the window as he walked through the hallway several times that night and catch glimpses of her. She seemed like she was fine. Cyborg locked the infirmary up so no one could get in. Starfire needed space and peace. Raven was going to spend the night monitoring Starfires dreams again but she couldnt for some reason, she kept loosing concentration....or maybe _someone_ was blocking her power. Robin didnt give that much thought. He looked through the transparant window, his attention on the gloden skinned being that lay beaten and tattered on the bed. Starfire was in a lot of pain. He didnt need to be phsycic to figure that out. Lots of wires and needles were hooked up to her.  
  
_Its all my fault_ He thought.  
  
"No its not" Said a voice from out side his mind.  
  
Robin turned in the rays of the moonlight only to see Raven come out of the shadows.  
  
"You couldnt do anything to stop what was happening to her Robin. No one could. We didnt know that day when Mumbo attacked that this would happen to Starfire. It was fate and you have to accept that." Ravens deep voice said.  
  
"This wasnt her fate. She deserves better" Robin said still looking through the window at Starfire.  
  
Raven glanced over too. Robin could tell her eyes were watering up but she should no sign of crying, but if she did the shadow of her hood would have covered it up any way.  
  
"She will be fine Robin. Starfire is strong she can overcome this. She wants to overcome this. To see you and all her friends" Raven said with much more emotion than she normally used.  
  
"How would you know, you cant even protect her mind. HE could be in there right now and we wouldnt even know it!" Robin said coldly.  
  
"Dracon has been destroyed. We all saw it" Raven said glaring at him and his insensitivity.  
  
Robin noted this  
  
"Im sorry"  
  
Ravens expression softened.  
  
"I have always felt like I had to protect Starfire from people and their attacks, but this time the problem isnt physical. Its in her mind, and there is nothing I can do to help her. Though this whole ordeal I have had to watch her suffer and I coudnt even stop Dracon. How am I supposed to protect Starfire if this is all happening in her head?!." Robin said looking at the ground  
  
"This is just a hunch but I think something else happened" Raven said raising her eyebrows  
  
"Something did. I..I..I pushed her away. I told Starfire that I would always protect her and then I didnt know what to do. The day Starfire was kiddnapped I told her that I didnt want to talk to her about what had been happening. I wasnt ready for it but she was and it was probably going to be harder for her to say what was on her mind and going on then me listening. I was foolish and if I had went to talk to her she wouldnt have been on the roof alone and Dracon wouldnt have been able to take her cause I would have been around." Robin said and sounded like he was going to cry  
  
Raven remained silent.  
  
The tower remained silent  
  
"You had better get some rest. Tomorrow we can get some answers from Starfire. She only needs some time to heal. She should be fine tomorrow" Raven said.  
  
"I hope youre right" Robin said and looked at Starfire then walked away.  
  
Raven watched him leave.  
  
"I do too" she said under her breath. She looked into the window of the infirmary. Starfire still lay their still.  
  
_What ever happened to Dracon anyway. I might as well give it a shot_  
  
Raven looked around to make sure no one was watching her then she swiftly went through the wall of the ifirmary with her powers.  
  
She stood next to Starfire.  
  
"It cant hurt trying" She said asuring herself.  
  
"Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos"  
  
Ravens empowered soul once again attempted to get into Starfires mind.   
  
_Concentrate, concentrate Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!_  
  
Raven entered her mind.  
  
it was dark and empty she couldnt see Starfire anywhere.  
  
"Starfire!? Starfire its Raven! Starfire are you here?" Raven asked puzzled.  
  
It was Starfire mind but where was Starfire?  
  
Raven saw a body in the distance. It looked like it was standing up with its arms spread out. Then She relized who it was.  
  
"Starfire!"  
  
Raven ran into the distance of Starfires dark mind. She kept calling Starfrires name but she wouldnt move she looked like she was just standing there.  
  
_Im coming...._ Raven thought to herself.


	14. Trapped

  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans  
  
**Chapter 14: Trapped**  
  
Raven got closer and closer. She kept yelling Starfires name, but no movement was shown from Starfire. Raven was really close now and noticed there was some black coloring holding Starfire up. Almost like vines that tied her, but they were black. Raven stopped running as she came to the place Starfire rested. There was like a huge wall of Darkness and Starfire stood in front of it. Black energy grasped at her hands and legs and throat. All over her body. It confined her to the wall so she couldnt move. Her arms were out stretched, her eyes were closed and her head fell in front of her.  
  
"Starfire." Raven said softly and pushed some of the hair that lay in Starfires face away.  
  
Starfire flinched her eyes. Raven could tell she was in pain. SHe slowly raised her head.  
  
"Raven what are you doing here" Her voice came weekily.  
  
"Im here to help. Starfire, what happened to you?" Raven asked looking up at Starfire.  
  
Starfire turned her head to the side so Raven couldnt see her expression.  
  
"I am....not quite certain." She said. Her eyes closed.  
  
She struggled against the Darkness and its grip. SHe wasnt being pulled into it she was just being confined by it.  
  
"O Raven I have been so confused...I dont know whats going on anymore. For a time my mind went blank and I did not remember anything. When everything came back to me I had been confined here and he-"  
  
"Whos he?" Raven interupted raising her eyebrow suspiciously  
  
Starfires voice got very quiet.  
  
"Dracon"  
  
"You mean hes not dead!?" Raven said outraged.  
  
Starfire shook her head.  
  
"He is here in my mind. He talks to me sometimes and then leaves. He is very week Raven. Perhaps if you and the rest of our friends came, you would be able to destroy him." Starfire said with some hope.  
  
"Starfire, I need to know WHERE he is" Raven said looking around.  
  
"O that will not be necesary" Interupted a dark voice.  
  
A body walked right through the dark wall Starfire was confined to. It was him, Dracon. Raven gasped and stepped back.  
  
"For I am right here" he finished.  
  
Starfire turned her head to see him walking towards her.  
  
"I see Starfire here has told you I am week. Well, I wont be for long. Do you know why I was obliterated and chanelled into Starfires mind Raven?"  
  
Raven glared at him.  
  
"The gem that was emplanted on her head was to connect us as one. I put my mind body and soul into the gem, and when It was destroyed So was I. Fear not though, because Starfires mind was under my influence before I made the gem, my mind, body, and spirit were basically banished here." He said grabbing Starfire by the chin and pushing it up with his index fingure.  
  
"After all she has been put through she is week, and week minds are easily taken advantage of. With my remaining power for the time being I trapped her in her own mind so she wouldnt be able to get out and when I finally get all my power back I will drain her of all her energy, destroy her and take over her body. From there I will change things to the way they are supposed to be." He finished. His eyes glistening.  
  
"You arnt going to get away with this" Raven said angrily.  
  
"Whos going to stop me?! Starfire knows that I know her weekness, surely we wouldnt want Robin dead. And you....well...Your not leaving her until my plans are complete!" Dracon finished and summoned the darkness to take hold of Raven.   
  
She was pulled down into it until it reached her shoulders.  
  
"Now that was a waiste of my energy" Dracon said pretending to be sad  
  
"O well, I always have my battery in case this happens" He said as if he was mad.  
  
He turned towards Starfire, brought his hands up above his head, and mumbled something. Green light was exiting Starfires body in a lot of little streaks in to Dracons hands and body. She yelled and cried because of the pain. He was draining some of her energy.  
  
"Please stop! I wont try to leave!" Raven said worried for her friends safety.  
  
Energy stopped coming from Starfire and her head and body fell limp again.She seemed fried. Some smoke marks came from her body.  
  
"I didnt think you would. Well I will be on my way now" He said and walked through the wall od darkness again.  
  
Raven looked up at Starfire again. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"It will be ok Starfire. Ill think of way to save us both" Raven said and then started meditating from where she was confined. 


	15. In Starfires Mind

Disclaimer: I dont own te Teen Titans  
  
**Chapter 15: In Starfires Mind**  
  
Raven sort of dozed off because she was so tired but then she relized something. Her REAL body was back in reality. This was only her astral body.  
  
"Then that means..." Raven said allowed.  
  
"I can teleport out of Starfires mind and back into my body!" she said widening her eyes.  
  
"Starfire, I will be right back! Starfire?" Starfire wasnt moving. She obviously had gotten a lot of energy taken from her but she was still breathing.  
  
Raven closed her eyes and focused.  
  
"Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos!" And she was released from the darkness and vanished.  
  
Back in reality  
  
Raven woke up her eyes opened and her head shot up from where her body had landed.  
  
"I got to go and wake the others" she said and hurried out of the room walking through the wall again with her powers.  
  
It was early in the morning. Around 3 or 4 am. She had talked to Robin last around 1 in the morning. Did that mean she was in Starfires mind for only for 2 or 3 hours. It felt much longer than that. Well it didnt matter anyway. Raven had to save Starfire and she had to get the other titans help.  
  
'KNOCK''KNOCK''KNOCK'  
  
"Cyborg! Wake up theres an Emergency!" At these words Cyborg jumped out of bed and opened his door.  
  
"What kind of emergency?" He asked  
  
"Just go wake up Beastboy! I will get Robin and meet me in the infirmary"  
  
"In the infirmary?! Stars in the infirmary! What happened?"  
  
"JUST GO!"   
  
Raven was very worried. If Dracon found out that she got away he would probably do something to Starfire.  
  
'KNOCK''KNOCK''KNOCK'  
  
"Robin open the door! Starfires in trouble!"  
  
The door sped open and Robin ran out past Raven then stopped ahead of her not looking at her.  
  
"You said she would be alright" He said coldly than he ran towrds than infirmary.  
  
Raven got angry but then worry came over her and she flew through the walls to get to the Infirmary quickly.  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy were already there and surprisingly so was Robin.  
  
Raven came through the wall into the room.  
  
"Well whats the emergency?!" Beastboy said looking at Starfire.  
  
"She looks the same as she did when we left her!" He continued. Robin and Cyborg looked suspiciously at Raven then at Starfire.  
  
Raven bowed down her head.  
  
"Its because you cant see it" the she raised it.  
  
"I visited Starfires mind. Dracon is still alive and shi is not going to wake up."  
  
"What?" Robin said softly and sad  
  
"Dracon has her trapped. In her mind he has confined her with 'the darkness' and she is too weak to escape. He is planning on sucking out all her energy and then destroying her, makeing her body his. Then he said he would change things to the way they should be, but I didnt know what he meant by that."  
  
"No" Robin said softly and sadly again.   
  
His face looked wiery and tired and he was so upset.  
  
Cyborg looked at Robin and then at Starfire.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" he said  
  
"Well Starfire told me that Dracon was week right now. She said that if we striked now we could destroy him, but....he uses starfire like a 'battery'. Hwen ever he looses the slightest amount of energy he takes it from her.. and..." Ravens eyes bagan to watter and she turned away.  
  
A picture frame on the wall shattered because of her emotion.  
  
"She is just in a lot of pain" Is all Raven could muster to say  
  
The Titans stayed quiet they all looked at Raven who looked at the floor, except Robin. His hands wereholding on tightly to Starfires bed railings and he just stared sadly at her.  
  
Raven looked up at him and then at the other titans.  
  
"Everyone get into a circle and hold hands"  
  
They all grouped together and held on tightly.  
  
"Okay. I am going to transport our Astral selves into Starfires mind. We should all have our powers and abilities when we get in their. Remember to be careful. Anything can happen when we are in theere, he is probably expecting us" She said just so everyone knew.  
  
"Okay....Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos!"  
  
All the titans felt a whirlwind taking and separating their bodies from their astral bodies. Raven was used to this.  
  
When they opened their eyes they were in a cold dark place. Starfires mind.  
  
"The Teen Titans....I have been expecting you" echoed a cold dark voice


	16. Battle of Desires

Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN tHe TeEn TiTaNs

**Chapter 16: Battle of Desires**

"Titans Ready!" Robin ordered.

All of them got into defense mode. Cyborg pointed out his sonic cannon, Raven was ready with her dark magic, and Beastboy was ready to transform into any animal that would do the job. Robin got out his boe staff and held it up ready to strike. It was extremely dark and cold. The Titans couldnt see anything.

"A lot of help thats going to do for you" A cold voice said from behind them.

They turned. Dracon was standing behind them smiling evilly.

"Where Starfire!" Robin demanded

"Are you sure you want to see her? Alright then...." Dracon said misheviously.

He pointed his arm out to the side, the titans looked. As if a light turned on in one area, Starfire appeared out of the shadows of the Darkness. She was still confined with her arms outstretched,the way she was when Raven had last seen her.

"Here she is" Dracon said showing his teeth.

Starfire was all tatered and beaten up like she was in reality. She was having difficulty moving and more difficulty breathing. She was worse than she was when Raven last saw her.

"What have you done to her!" Raven demanded

"She didnt look like this when I Lef-" She was interupted

"When you left." He continued

"I warned you of what the consequences were to be and you said you would stay put, yet, when I came back from the Darkness you wernt here." He said annoyed.

"So I drained her and beated her more, for your wrong judgement" He said squinting his eyes

He walked over towards Starfire and elbowed her in the gut. She cried out in pain and then her head fell down again. She was breathing even heavier than before,if that was even possible.

"Dont touch her! Dont you ever touch her!" Robin said angrily.

"I believe you told me that before, but, Im a man who knows what he wants"

Robin didnt like the way Dracon had said that. He didnt like it one bit.

"Argh!" Robin charged at Dracon and struck his boe staff at him. Draon flew into the air over it.

"Dont make me waste _my_ power" he said happily.

"When I get through with you, you wont have any power to waste!" Robin said as one of his many corny lines.

"Really?" Dracon said from the air

"Titans go!" Robin ordered

Raven was the first one to strike 

"Azerathh. Metrion. Zinthos!"

A flow of energy left her hand and found its way around Dracons arms. She pulled him down to the ground swiftly and HARD! Beastboy jumped into the air and transformed into a whale. He was going to land on Dracon, but he dissapeared through the Darkness ground.

"What where'd he- Ahh" Beastboy was barely able to finish when all of a sudden The darkness grabed him and pulled him down.

"HOLD ON BB!" Cyborg ran over and grabbed him by the arm.

"Ill get ya outa there!" He said struggling to pull Beastboy out. 

Then he took out his sonic cannon and shot at the Darkness until it let go.

"Thanx Cy!" Beastboy said with a thumbsup.

Meanwhile Raven and Robin were both battleing Dracon. He summoned forcefeilds and he would dissapear and reappear trying to avoid their numerous attacks. Finally he gathered a lot of energy and blasted them into the air. They landed on the darkness a few yards away from Dracon.

"Well I warned you not to make me waste my power but, I guess whats done is done" Dracon said

"Hold tight for a moment while I rejenerate" He said and sucked them all down into the darkness until they were up to their shoulders.

He walked towards Starfire. Raven knew what he was goingto do as he raised his arms and began to mumble something.

"NOOO! PLease!" Raven yelled but he ignored her plees

"Raven whats he doing?!" Beastboy asked afraid

"Hes going to suck the energy out of Starfire! We got to stop him!" Raven said Struggling out of the darkness.

It wouldnt let go.

"I could use my powers to get out of here, but then I would be in reality and extremely weak, and by the time I get back in here it would be to late!" Raven said

"Well we got to find a way out!" Robin said

He eventually freed his arm from the Darkness and started judo chopping at it. Dracon was just about finished his chant.

Time was running out.


	17. Starfire's Anguish

Disclimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

**Chapter 17: Starfire's Anguish**

Robin had freed both his arms and was starting to pull himself out of the darkness.

"Cana a dajian sena a lujeii siena nortana bid!" Dracon continued with his chant.

He opened his eyes ready to take take away Starfires energy, but, something charged him. It was Robin. He threw himself onto Dracon and brought him down to the ground.

"Raven use your powers and hold Dracon here!" Robin ordered

Raven looked at him and shook her head. She closed her eyes and comcentrated.

"Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos!"

A dark light bound Dracon together and held him to the ground. Robin got off of him and ran over to where Starfire hung.

"Get away from her! She is not your Starfire anymore!' Dracon said struggling to get free.

Robin turned away from Dracon

"Starfire im going to get you out of here! Starfire?!" He said worridly.

She shook her head to let Robin know she understood.

"Alright. Ill get you out of here" He said not wondering where to begin but ripping away at the darkness that held her.

It kept growing back so he took out his birdagang and Started chopping at the darkness the cuff her arms.

"Robin I cant hold him much longer!" Raven said squinting

Robin looked at Dracon he had a crazy glint in his eye that mad him look like a mad man. HE was do close to beinging out of Ravens grip. Robin left Starfire and went to get Cyborg and BEastboy out of the darkness so they could help Raven. He chopped at the darkness and eventually it let go of them.

"Beastboy! Help hold Dracon down! Cyborg help me free Starfire!" Robin said

Beastboy Ran over towards Dracon and turned into a Gorilla. He squeezed Dracon around the body so he couldnt get away giving Raven more time to refuel her energy and grasp him again.

Cyborg shot his sonic canon at the Drakness that held Starfire. It would be destroyed with each blast and then form again a few seconds later.

"Jeez! How do you excpect me to help Starfire! If these stupid black things wont go away!?" Cyborg said annoyed

"I have a plan. Blast that one over there really hard. Dont wait for the smoke to clear and then immediatly that one" Robin said as he pointed to different points in the darkness.

"Alright but I dont know what you expect to hapen" Cyborg said

"Trust me."

"Fine. BOOYAH" Cyborg said as he shot at the darkness quickly.

Robin jumped into the smoke. Cybog couldnt see him anymore.

"Dude are you crazy. Robin what are you doing!? Cyborg said and stopped blasting

The smoke cleared, and Robin appeared holding Starfire in his arms. Cyborg looked dumbstrucked.

"I told you to trust me" Robin said smiling.

"HELP!" yelled Beastboy.

Robin and Cyborg turned to see what was happening. Dracon was a using a forcefield he summound to push Ravens power away from him, and Beastboy was stuck back inside the darkness.

"Ill handle it" Cyborg said running into battle

He shot at Dracon who lost control of his forcefield as it began to dissapear. Raven had a strong grasp on him again. Robin set Starfire down on the floor gently away from the battlefield and went into the fight. First he chopped Beastboy out of the drakness and then threw some small bombs at Dracon. They all exploded and Dracon went blind for a few moments. When his sight came to view again he saw A foot about in inch from his face. About a milisecond later Robin had kicked him hard there. Raven let him go from her power as Robin had his way wth Dracon. Robin punched and kicked and hit Dracon with all his strength and his heart. Dracon was getting extremely weak. He didnt even take the effort to defend himself. Robin just struck at him harder.

Meanwhile

Starfire lay in pain from all the brutal attacks she had been put through. She remembered everything suddenly. She remembered attacking her friends under Dracons influence and she remembered Dracon beating her inside her mind. The painful memories only brought Starfire to teers. She cried curled up in a ball on the cold floor. She could barely move. Her body was so sore, she attempted to lift herself off the ground with flight but couldnt find it in her.

"What is wrong with me?" She said to herself.

Slowly she lifted herself off the floor and stood up barely keeping balance. She only had one thing in mind.

Destroy the one who had done this to her. The one who made her battle Robin. The one who made her fight her friendes. The one who edged into her terrible dreams and torrment her.

Starfire brought her attention to the battle.

She saw Raven blasting Dracon with powerful dark magic, and Cyborg shooting and attacking him, and Beastboy transformed into a wolf, and Robin. Robin seemed to be fighting the hardest he wouldnt stop, he just kept on attacking. Then Dracon used a force to push all the titans away from him and he backed away. He jumped up into the air and and flew behind Stafire twisting her arm behind her back and holding the other one.

"I suggest...(Breaths heavily) That you all... not attack!" He spat out, then continued

"Or else I will enighelate your friend once and for all!" he conluded looking at eachone of them angrily.

Starfire was extremely weak she knew she wouldnt be able to muster a starbolt or use her alien super strength.

"PLease Friends. I do not wish for anyone to get hurt" She choked out weekily.

Tears still streamed from her eyes.

"Starfire we wont get hurt, I promise. Remember. I promised to protect you and I will!" Robin said looking angrily at Dracon.

"How can you protect her? She is in my hands, her fate." Dracon said and put one of his hands a few inches in front of Starfires face.

Starfire got angry. She was angry that he was doing this to everyone and her. How could one be so evil? She felt her eyes glow green, Dracon didnt seem to noitce.

"As I was saying..... Dorne alagatin se quirnit mufan cana a dajian sena a lujeii siena nortana bid!" He finished his chant

Immediatly when he said this Starfire summouned her Starbolts around her and shot them out. The blast hit Dracon and he fell to the ground. Starfire also fell to the ground. Energy was being switched back and forth between them because the the too energies werent on the same frequency when Starfire attacked and Dracon attacked, and this caused the attacks to backfire.

Dracon was loosing energyu and gaining enery, same with Starfire. Lights of electric looking lines jolted from each of their bodies to the other. They both moaned and screamed and cried, because it was quite painful. Then the energy stopped passing between the two and they both collapsed onto the ground and looked at fried.

"Starfire!" Robin said and ran to her aid.

"Robin" Starfire whispered ad he hugged her.

"OH Please" Dracons voice came from behind them

"It looks like my attack backfired Starfire. But yours did too!" He said smiling and pointing his fist out it glowed green.

"My starbolts!?" Starfire said shocked

"Yes. My powers and your powers are very different Starfire. I can obsorb things easily and when our energies interlinked I was able to stimulate starbolts. Just like you" He said smiling

He looked so strong Starfire felt so weak though. How were they evr going to defeat Dracon?


	18. Together We Stand

Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans

**Chapter 18: Together We Stand**

Robin held Starfire up in place. She was having a hard time keeping balance. She didnt know what was going to happen next. Dracon was so strong and powerful and she was so weak now. He just stood there smiling at her waiting to strinke at the oppurtune moment.

"Starfire, he won't win" Robin kept whispering in her ear.

Raven senced a confrontaion to come between Dracon and Starfire. A huge battle, but where would Starfire get the energy needed for that!? She was so weak and frail. Dracon started walking towards Starfire and she weekily held out her arm creating a pathetic looking starbolt.

Dracon chuckled.

"You seriously think you are going to beat me with that!? Whats in your mind child? O right....I am" Dracon said and huirled the familiar starbolt and Starfire.

She was knocked out of Robins arms, and landed a few feet away.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked helping herself up.

"Starfire you hold a great power, one that was easy to manipulate but hard to destroy. You caused a great challenge for me. I expected you to be dead by now but you held on to life and only to watch all your friends die." He said looking around.

Starfire watched him with wide eyes as he pointed a starbolt at Robin.

"He'll be the first to die. He was the one that kept itching into your mind. He was the one that distracted you from my wrath, and now he is the one that will die at the hands of your beholder." Dracon said

"Your are not my beholder!" Starfire exclaimed outraged.

No one could control her. She was a free spirit. Raven sensed the energy of empowerment come forth throughout Starfire.

"Starfire its ok. I will take care of him." Robin said trying to calm her down.

At his words Starfire started to feel weak again. He really was her weakness.

"Robin, please...Dracon is my battle. I must finish him!" Starfire said walking forward.

She nearly collapsed but Robin caught her. Robin felt so terrible. He knew he had to do something but what!? He laid her on her knees and turned towards Dracon.

"HIIIIYAAAA!" Robin took out his boe staff and attaccked.

He brutally beat Dracon down harder and harder. Dracon was very bloody and bruised, but quickly counter attacked with a starbolt. Robin was knocked off his feet and thrown to the darkness ground.

"Robin!" Starfire cried.

He was not moving. Dracon advanced on her, and grabbed her chin pulling her towrads him.

"Well I guess wonder boy couldnt protect you after all."

All the titans watched in disbelief. Starfires eyes lit up in rage once again and shot shot Dracon with an eyebeam. He fell far away and landed hard on the ground.

"You will pay for that one!" Dracon said

He hurled hundreds of starbolts at Starfire but luckily Raven was able to make a shield for Starfire to protect her. Then Raven did something she had never done in her life. Massive amounts of black energy was swarming around Starfire and sunk into her body. Raven yelled over to her before passing out.

"Starfire! That is all my power! You know how to use it!"

Starfire looked thoughtfully at her now trancle-like friend and mustered up all of Ravens and her powers.

Dracon was now charging at her at a super fast speed. He had a Starbolt in his hand and a crazed look in his eye.

"AZERATH... METRION... ZINTHOS!"

A mixture of black and green light emitted from Starfires body and lit up her mind. Dracons body disintigrated within the energy and eventually he was gone. Gone forever. Starfire felt a little shocked that she had done this. She had actually destroyed Dracon with her and Ravens power. The feeling of shock sonn changed into the feeling of weekness angain. Starfire had used a lot of energy. She could feel her self collapse backwards, but, strong armsa caught her. It was Robin.

"Starfire!? Starfire?" She heard his worried voice say, but slowly it began to go away as everything around her did too. Her astral mind had fallen unconcious, and when she would awake things WOULD be as they should.


	19. Waiting for the Wake

Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans

**Chapter 19: Waiting for the Wake**

Starfire lay still on the bed of the infirmary as her frends watched her intently. They had just teleported out of Starfires mind, as soon as Raven recovered from the temporary loss of her power.

"She should be coming to, any moment." Raven said also lying down on a bed in the infirmary. She looked at the ceiling.

"Starfire took a lot of my power. I can sense her recovering. Since Dracon is no longer here to bind her she will be fine" Raven continued.

"But when will she wake up?" said Beastboy

"Soon" Raven sat sitting up.

As soon as she said this Starfire started to groan and move a little, but her eyes were still sealed shut.

"Starfire!?" Robin said concerned

She moved around a little but made no sign of hearing them.

"At least shes moving." Cyborg said happily

He hooked up a few IVs and left with BB to play some video games.

"Call me if she wakes up!" He shouted from down the hall.

Robin nodded and turned towards Starfire

_At least she **was **moving_

He turned to ask Raven something but she was in a healing trance.

Robin looked back at Starfire and rested his arms on her bed. A rush of emotions came over him. He felt happy that Star was going to be ok, he felt tingly because of her beauty but he also felt sad and angry that she had to suffer and that it was his fault it happened in the first place.

"Im sorry Star" Robin whispered

Starfire lay there peacefully. Raven said she would be up soon but when? Robin drifted off into a sleep.  
---  
When Robin woke up Raven was sitting up reading a book.

"Good evening" she said sarcasticly

Robin looked outside. It was dark out. Night.

"I guess I dozed off" he said standing up

"Has Starfire woken up yet?" he asked 

"She has flickered her eyes open a couple times and she has mumbled somethings but, she still hasnt woken up." Raven said looking at her.

Robin sighed

Raven noted his dissapointment and decided she should leave him alone

"Im feeling rejuvinated, soo... I ll be in my room now. Call me when Stafire wakes." Raven said and vanished through the wall.

Robin looked at Starfires monitors slowly he noticed a change in their slow pace. They got slighty quicker. This only meant one thing. Starfire was coming back to conciousness! He rushed to her side and heard her breathing pace change. Her eyes flickered softly as they began to reveal those two big beautiful green eyes.

"STARFIRE!!" Robin said happily and put his arms around her in a hug.

He didnt know what else to do.

"Robin?" Starfire voice came from behind his ear.

Robin laid her back down.

"Star, im so glad your ok" Robin said smiling but with worried eyes.

She smiled.  
"I feel much well. Please tell me, where are our friends?" she asked innocently.

Robin pulled out his communiactaor.

"Titans, Starfire is awake!"

Before he even had a chance to close his communiactor, all the tiatns gathered in the room with smiles.

"Star your alright!" Beastboy said cheerfully.

"I knew our girl would be" Cyborg said checking the monitors and Starfires pulse.

Starfire looked at Raven

"Raven I must thank you for your help. Without it, I might have never been able to overcome Dracon." she said cheerfully and gave Raven a big hug.

Robin smiled from the corner of the room.

"Is Dracon really gone?" Beastboy asked curiously.

"I am sure that he is Beastboy. I no longer feel his presence inside me." She answered

"Awesome!" BB said

Cyborg finished checking everything about her and concluded

"Everythings fine Star. Your alright"

"Glorious!" she said.

"Might I be able to slumber in my bedroom tonight?" She asked

"I dont see why not"

Starfire smiled and turned her feet of the bed ready to jump out. AS she got out of bed she lost her balance and fell. Robin caught her.

"Careful now" he said chuckling.

Starfire smiled and laughed a little too.

"Ill help her get to her room" Robin said holding Starfire up, looking at the titans.

"OK man" Cyborg said.

The titans watched as Robin helped STarfire out the door.


End file.
